Harry Potter
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: History reinvented of the famous personage of the series of fantastic novels written by the British author J. K. Rowling, I do not own the personages, only I use them for this history. It is the fourth installment of my shared universe and something is coming ... I hope you enjoy it.
1. The Beggining

**In Hyde Park, London ...**

At night ... a pretty attractive girl, with thick brown hair, a sort of bossy voice, and brown eyes named Hermione Granger is throwing stones at a lake ... then her teacher named Remus Lupin tells her.

Remus Lupine: "It's time Hermione".

Also with them is a young woman named Fleur Delacour (who has a French accent) ... they are in a paranormal investigation in the park since at night there have been reported sightings of mysterious lights that are not flying vehicles. They take out their paranormal investigation team and they start. They pass through the entire area of sightings.

Hermione Granger: "Keep your eyes open."

Fleur Delacour: "Can I play music?"

Hermione Granger: "No".

After a couple of minutes ... it was already 12:30 at night.

Remus Lupine: "I think you should leave this Hermione."

Hermione Granger: "There have been 17 sightings ... today will not be the exception".

Ramus Lupine: "Hermione ... you are an excellent student, you have potential ... do not waste it on fantasies".

Hermione Granger: "Believe me ... these lights are connected to my investigation, I would not have asked you to come from so far if I was not sure".

Then Fleur sees that the radar marks something.

Fleur Delacour: "Hermione ... look at this."

Hermione sees that the radar marks the appearance of a great light in the sky.

Remus Lupine: "When you said they were lights ... do not imagine one so big!"

Hermione Granger: "Come on!".

The three of them board a jeep ... and Fleur leads to the place where the light originates.

Hermione Granger: "Get close enough."

Hermione takes out a camera and records the lights in the sky ... but the light throws like lightning to the ground ... Fleur tries to deviate.

Hermione Granger: "No!"

Fleur Delacour: "I do not intend to die here because of your absurd investigation!"

But Hermione takes the wheel, almost fighting Fleur ... they enter the beam ... but there is a subject in front of them!

Remus Lupine: "Beware!"

Hermione brakes ... but accidentally hit the subject!

They leave the Jeep and help the subject.

Fleur Delacour: "If we go to the jail, I'll say it's your fault".

Hermione Granger: "Shut up and bring the medicine kit."

Hermione approaches the subject and realizes ... that he is a boy almost his age.

Hermione Granger: "Where did he come from?"

 **Before ... Long before ...**

Retrospective scene ...

Albus Dumbledore: "For a long time ... humanity has given up on getting an idea ... that they are not alone, we call them Muggles ... wizards must be hidden because they always fear what is different ... but everything good has its dark side, not even being hidden ... it prevented a legion known as the Death Eaters from attacking and threatening to drag the Muggles into an era of terror and darkness ... but we were not going to allow this. "

The magicians and the Death Eaters (led by Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy respectively) met in a bloody battle in a First Magic War.

Albus Dumbledore: "Our armies sent the Death Eaters back to the dark abyss they left ... after a hard battle, their leader ... Lucius fell and we took his source of power: the black cauldron ... and we retired back home ... Hogwarts. "


	2. Starting Bad

Hogwarts is a magical boarding school and at the same time a citadel located in Scotland. The castle is located in mountains near a lake. The exact location has not been discovered since it is hidden by the most powerful enchantments possible.

Albus Dumbledore: "Here we make sure we bring hope to the younger and not so young magicians, shining through the stars ... even though we became legends for the Muggles, it was Hogwarts and their guardians who brought peace to the world".

Dumbledore told the story to his two most precious students:

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Albus Dumbledore: "But one day ... one of you two, you will have to take my place and defend peace."

They were kids Harry and Draco ...

Draco Malfoy: "There are still Death Eaters out there."

Harry Potter: "When I'm the leader ... I'll finish all the monsters, I want to be like my father."

Albus Dumbledore: "Your father ... was a valuable friend, but you should know that a wise leader, never seeks war, but should always be ready for it."

Albus guides the two children.

Harry Potter: "I'm ready."

Draco Malfoy: "Me too."

Albus Dumbledore: "Only one can become the leader ... but both have potential".

Dumbledore has an appreciation for both Harry and Draco, but Harry especially for being the son of his best students: James Potter and Lily Potter, the past of Draco ... is a little more mysterious.

 **Nowadays...**

In the dining room of Hogwarts Dumbledore carries out a ceremony to name Harry Potter (who is already a teenager) the new leader of Hogwarts, well, it turned out to be Dumbledore's choice.. Harry is more than happy ... his best friends are also happy, these are Ginny Wesley, Ron Wesley, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan.

Ginny Wesley: "Good Harry".

Also present are Dumbledore's wife, Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid, guardian of Hogwarts and of course Draco. Everyone celebrates Harry.

When Dumbledore arrives, he turns his attention to him. Harry gets in front of Dumbledore and kneels down and from here everyone is silent.

Albus Dumbledore: "Harry Potter ... son of James and Lily Potter, my chosen one".

This that said affection to Draco.

Albus Dumbledore: "You already have a wand ... that was given to you by the divine strength of the phoenix, you will have to use it with responsibility and wisdom ... I have protected the magicians and I have directed Hogwarts for years".

At this point ... at the bottom of Hogwarts in a place called the Chamber of Secrets ... some guards check that everything is in order and the treasures are treasures or objects that are there are: Tom Riddle's diary, Salazar Slytherin's Reliquary and Sauron's hand.

Albus Dumbledore: "Harry, do you agree to fight for the young magicians of tomorrow?"

Harry Potter: "I accept."

Albus Dumbledore: "Do you agree to persevere in peace?"

Harry Potter: "I accept."

Albus Dumbledore: "And leave behind all selfishness and personal interest for the good of others?".

Harry Potter: "I accept!"

Albus Dumbledore: "So ... on this day ... I, Albus Dumbledore, proclaim you".

But in that instant ...

Some three Death Eaters appear in the chamber and kill the guards ... Albus detects this.

Albus Dumbledore: "Death Eaters!"

Harry frowned ... the Death Eaters take the black cauldron that was taken by Dumbledore in the first magical battle, then they try to flee.

Dumbledore summons the Basilisk a giant snake that protects the camera from intruders. The Basilisk kills the three Death Eaters, then Harry, Draco and Dumbledore arrive and the Basilisk returns to its place. They see the bodies of both the Death Eaters and the Hogwarts guards. Harry becomes angry and says.

Harry Potter: "The Death Eaters will pay for this!"

Albus Dumbledore: "With his life, they already paid for it, besides the serpent did his work and the cauldron is safe".

Harry Potter: "And now? ... the Death Eaters invaded the secret chamber and if they had stolen one of the relics of death."

Albus Dumbledore: "They did not Harry".

Harry realizes that Ablus is hiding something.

Harry Potter: "What's wrong Dumbledore?"

Albus Dumbledore: "I have a truce with Lucius ... leader of the Death Eaters".

Harry Potter: "Well, he broke the truce they did, they know you're vulnerable now."

Albus Dumbledore: "And what do you plan to do?"

Harry Potter: "To gather a group and go to his lair, as you did, to know me and learn to respect me."

Albus Dumbledore: "You sound like a ruthless warrior."

Harry Potter: "Well this was a ruthless act of war."

Albus Dumbledore: "But they failed in their attempt."

Harry Potter: "And at what cost?"

Draco observes the argument between Dumbledore and Harry.

Albus Dumbledore: "We will duplicate the guard and security, even triplicate it".

Harry Potter: "But being the leader of Hogwarts ..."

Albus Dumbledore: "But you are not the leader! ... at least, not yet."

Albus leaves and Harry is disappointed, Draco just watches.


	3. Bad plan

**In the room...**

Harry is very upset, so much that he destroys his own bed with his wand. Draco approaches to speak with him.

Harry Potter: "I do not think it's good that you talk to me at this time Draco, on this day I should already have Hogwarts in my charge."

Draco Malfoy: "Quiet ... your time will come".

Then enter Neville, Seamus, Ron and Ginny.

Neville Longbottom: "Potter, what did you do?"

Then Draco tells Harry.

Draco Malfoy: "In my opinion ... I am in agreement with you, about the Death Eaters and Lucius".

Ginny listens to what Harry and Draco are talking about ... then Neville prepares a sandwich.

Draco Malfoy: "If they managed to enter the secret chamber once, they will surely do it again and this time they will be more".

Harry Potter: "Yes, that's what I mean."

Draco Malfoy: "But you can not do it, if it's not behind Dumbledore's back."

Harry comes up with a bad idea.

Draco Malfoy: "Harry no, no, no ... I know what you want, but no ..."

Harry Potter: "It's the only way to protect Hogwarts."

Draco Malfoy: "It's crazy, Harry."

Neville Longbottom: "Madness? ... What are you talking about?"

Harry Potter: "We will go to the lair of the Death Eaters".

Now Draco sees that he should not encourage it.

Ron Weasley: "Harry, friend ... this is not like going to the Muggle world, where if you go they adore you ... where you want to go is a dangerous place".

Harry Potter: "Dumbledore traveled to his lair, I defeated them and took the black cauldron as a trophy ... we would only go to find out why".

Ginny Weasley: "But it's forbidden!"

Harry laughs.

Harry Potter: "My friends ... did they forget all our adventures together? ... Ron, Seamus ... who guided them in the most entertaining Quidditch matches, even when there were dangers in front?"

Seamus Finnigan: "You Harry."

Harry Potter: "And you Neville ... do you remember those desserts so tasty that you thought you were dead and gone to paradise?"

Neville laughs.

Neville Longbottom: "It was you."

Harry laughs.

Harry Potter: "And who showed the charlates that a girl could be one of the bravest witches of Hogwarts?".

Ginny Weasley: "I did it."

Harry Potter: "But I'll support you Ginny."

Ginny smiles.

Harry Potter: Friends ... we'll go to the lair. "

 **Then...**

Harry, Draco, Ginny, Seamus, Ron and Neville go to Hagrid's hut as he poses ... the cup of the Three Wizards that is a Portkey.

Draco Malfoy: "I'll take care of Harry."

Draco talks to Hagrid.

Draco Malfoy: "Hagrid ..."

Rubeus Hagrid: "Why do not you wrap yourself well?" Sarcastic tone.

Draco Malfoy: "What?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "Do you think I'm naive?"

Draco Malfoy: "Good in reality ..."

Harry Potter: "Enough!"

Harry intervened.

Harry Potter: "Hagrid, will you let us through?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "Never ... an enemy crossed my field of security, until today ... how did it happen?".

Harry Potter: "Look ... no one knows we left, understood."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Seamus and Neville are positioned ... but Neville tells Draco that he was paralyzed.

Neville Longbottom: "What's wrong, Draco? ... Did the acorns go up your throat?" Sarcastic tone, it was a little mockery.

Everyone is ready ... Hagrid prepares the glass to move them.

Rubeus Hagrid: "I want you to know that I will honor my mission as guardian of Hogwarts ... so your return will awaken all of Hogwarts, the cup will remain extinguished and you will die in a horrible and dark cemetery."

Neville Longbottom: "Can not you leave it on just for us?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "If I do it, it will release all its power and destroy the cemetery, make sure you get back safely."

Harry Potter: "Quiet ... I do not plan to die this day."

Rubeus Hagrid: "None."

The cup fires a powerful blue ray that sends the 6 young magicians to the cemetery of the Death Eaters.


	4. The Battle in the Cemetery

The dark cemetery is where the Death Eaters live ... the young wizards are disturbed.

Seamus Finnigan: "We should not be here."

Harry Potter: "Let's go straight."

They move all over the place, they only feel a deadly and tetric atmosphere ... the place is very dark without a doubt.

Ginny Weasley: "Where do you think you are?"

Harry Potter: "They are hiding ... waiting to attack us from behind at any moment, like any coward."

They arrive at a cabin, which apparently is neglected ... then a very terrifying voice is heard.

Lucius Malfoy: "Boys, they came from far away ... only to perish".

Harry Potter: "I'm Harry ... son of James Potter!"

Lucius Malfoy: "I know who you are, Potter."

Lucius made himself present, with a crow mask. ... Harry looks at him with fury.

Harry Potter: "How did your subordinates enter Hogwarts?".

Lucius Malfoy: "In the damn castle of Dumbledore, there are many traitors."

Harry Potter: "Do not use the name of Dumbledore to tell lies!"

Lucius approaches the magicians.

Lucius Malfoy: "Dumbledore is nothing but a liar and a thief!"

More Death Eaters with masks were present.

Lucius Malfoy: "Have you come here? ... have you made a tegua? ... you want battles a lot, you even look for it ... you're just a boy, pretending that he's already a man".

The Death Eaters will corral the young magicians.

Harry Potter: "This boy, he grew up and does not tolerate teasing."

Neville and Ginny realize that the other Death Eaters are preparing to attack, then Draco tells Harry.

Draco Malfoy: "Think well ... they are more than us".

Harry Potter: "Do not leave your position Draco".

Lucius Malfoy: "You have no idea what level of consequences you will bring if you decide to continue, I know ... out of here, before I repent."

Lucius faces Harry.

Draco Malfoy: "We accept his mercy."

This took Harry by surprise, Harry wants to kill Lucius, but Draco insists.

Draco Malfoy: "Let's go Harry".

Harry gives in

Lucius Malfoy: "Yes ... get out of here little girl".

This made Harry even more angry.

Draco Malfoy: "No".

Harry with his wand ... shoot a Death Eater!

Harry Potter: "Who's next ?!"

A battle begins.

Ginny, Seamus, Ron and Neville attack with the best they have ... same Draco, the Death Eaters put hard resistance, proving that they are not rivals for anybody.

Harry Potter: "Is it all they have? ... I want more fight."

Then they appear larger and more muscular Death Eaters ... which Harry faces and defeats.

Harry Potter: "Yes, that's what he was talking about."

Seamus saves Ginny from being killed, then Draco tricks a Death Eater and discards him.

But then ... a Death Eater takes him by the arm and they realize that they have the same symbol of the Death Eaters ... but Draco is immediately deranged, but he doubted it. Also during the battle, a Death Eater strikes Ron, but Draco saves him.

Ginny Weasley: "Harry!"

Harry sige fighting, Neville and Seamus help Ron.

Draco Malfoy: "We have to go!"

Harry Potter: "Then go!"

Harry sige crushing Death Eaters, fed up with this, Lucius releases a ferocious and terrifying troll.

Neville Longbottom: "Run!"

The troll frees himself completely and pursues Draco, Neville, Ron, Ginny and Seamus.

Draco Malfoy: "Harry!"

Harry sige crushing Death Eaters ... then he sees that they are about to be cornered by the troll and many Death Eaters are approaching him.

Then ... Harry summons a very powerful explosive spell, hits him on the ground and kills all the Death Eaters that were targeting him and also causes a small earthquake that makes the troll fall ... everyone else is already except.

Harry Potter: "Hagrid ... take us back!"

But unexpectedly the troll comes out of the earth! ... right behind them. Harry notices this ... uses his flying broom, takes momentum and flies as fast as possible ... and crosses the stomach of the troll! killing him

Harry meets the others ... but more Death Eaters arrive ready to kill them. But before they do, a powerful light appears in the sky and from it fell a ray ... it is Dumbledore!

Harry Potter: "Dumbledore! ... now let's finish them together".

Albus Dumbledore: "Silence."

Lucius faces Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy: "Great magician, you're finished."

Albus Dumbledore: "Lucius, let's finish this now."

Lucius Malfoy: "One of your boys started it".

Albus Dumbledore: "It's true ... any boy's actions, treat them as such, let's finish this ... right now, let's avoid losing more lives."

Lucius Malfoy: "I feel that diplomacy did not work, only what came to seek ... the war! ... and tragedy."

Albus Dumbledore: "For the record ... you asked for it."

Lucius draws a knife to kill Dumbledore, but he quickly summons a spell that returns them all to Hogwarts.

Lucius looks furiously.


	5. The Expulsion of Harry

**Back to Hogwarts...**

Dumbledore managed to bring everyone back with the help of Hagrid and the cup of the three magicians. Harry is not happy at all.

Harry Potter: "But why did you bring us back?"

Albus Dumbledore: "You have no respect for anything ... do not you realize what you did? ... what have you started?"

Harry Potter: "I was defending our home."

Albus Dumbledore: "But if you can barely defend your friends ... do you think you can go to a whole school? ... others to the nursing room now!"

Neville, Ron, Ginny and Seamus retire. Draco stayed.

Harry Potter: "But there will be no one to defend, if you keep hiding yourself." The Death Eaters should learn to fear, as you were in your time.

Albus Dumbledore: "You're talking as a murderer, not as a leader, you've forgotten everything I taught you ... this is not what your father would have wanted."

Harry Potter: "Even so, your patience and slowness ... causes all the other schools to make fun of us ... your style is obsolete and Hogwarts will collapse little by little".

Albus Dumbledore: "You are an insipid ... irresponsible, bloodthirsty and selfish!".

Harry Potter: "And you an old stupid and miserable!"

This hurt Dumbledore and Harry thinks he should not have said that.

Albus Dumbledore: "You're right ... I was stupid, for thinking you were ready and you were the right one".

Draco Malfoy: "Albus ..."

Albus Dumbledore: "No!"

Draco backed away.

Albus Dummbledore: "Harry ... son of James and Lily Potter ... you have betrayed the tradition and laws of Hogwarts with your bad decisions and nonsense, you took these peaceful places to the edge of the abyss and put many lives in danger .. And provoked a war! "

Dumbledore prepares a powerful spell.

Albus Dumbledore: "You are not worthy to carry these medals, you are not worthy to wear this uniform! ... you are not worthy!".

Dumbledore snatches his medals and rips his uniform.

Albus Dumbledore: "Neither of your loved ones, you have betrayed".

Draco observes this ... Dumbledore is not easy, but he has to do it.

Albus Dumbledore: "I take away your wand."

Dumbledore snatches Harry's wand.

Albus Dumbledore: "And because of the power that has been granted to me ... you have been expelled from Hogwarts!"

Dubmledore casts the spell on Harry and spits him out of Hogwarts, the Muggle world ... Harry leaves in a beam that causes lights in the sky. Draco could not believe this. Then Dumbledore takes Harry's wand.

Albus Dumbledore: "Whoever raises this wand, if it is worthy of it ... will have the skills of Harry".

Albus also throws Harry's wand at the spell. Harry travels through the clouds.

 **In Hyde Park, London...**

We return to the scene where Hermione accidentally hits Harry with the car.

They leave the Jeep and help the subject.

Fleur Delacour: "If we go to the jail, I'll say it's your fault".

Hermione Granger: "Shut up and bring the medicine kit."

Hermione approaches Harry.

Hermione Granger: "Please do not die."

Harry recovers and sees Hermione.

Fleur Delacour: "If you need mouth-to-mouth breathing ... I'll give it."

Harry looks into Hermione's eyes, thinking if he was alive or died, then Harry lies down on the floor.

Hermione Granger: "Where did he come from?"

Remus Lupine: "I have no idea."

Harry then gets up, almost staggering.

Hermione Granger: "You're fine."

Harry Potter: "My wand ... where's my wand?"

Fleur Delacour: "I do not know if I hit you with a wand? ... You're obviously drunk."

The Hogwarts shield is marked on the ground ... but they can not distinguish it.

Hermione Granger: "Look at this ... fast, let's study it before it disappears".

Harry staggers.

Remus Lupine: "Hey ... we should take him to a hospital."

Harry screams to the sky.

Harry Potter: "Dumbledore!"

Hermione Granger: "No, no ... it's okay".

Harry Potter: "Hagrid! ... I know you listen to me, use the cup and return me".

Lupine and Hermione are watching him.

Hermione Granger: "Well, we'll take him to the hospital right away."

Harry now turns to Hermione and Lupine.

Harry Potter: "You guys ... what place is this? ... Beauxbatons? ... Durmstrang?"

Fleur Delacour: "London".

Fleur points with an electric pistol.

Harry Potter: "Are you challenging me, ami ... to Harry ...".

Fleur shoots and electrocutes Harry.

Lupine and Hermione turn to see Fleur.

Fleur Delacour: "Do not see me like that, it was scaring me".

Then ... Lupine drags Harry up to the Jeep.

Remus Lupine: "At least, you've waited for us to put it on the Jeep."

Remus accommodates him.

Remus Lupine: "Let's go, Hermione."

Hermione, Remus and Fleur get into the Jeep and leave the park ... but behind them something falls from the sky.


	6. After the Phenomenon

**In a hospital in London ...**

Lupin, Hermione and Fleur took Harry to the nearest hospital in London. The doctors attend Harry, while in the reception.

Receptionist: "Your name?"

Hermione Granger: "Well ... he said his name was Harry."

The receptionist writes it.

Receptionist: "Any relationship with him?"

Hermione Granger: "No ... I've never seen it."

Fleur Delacour: "I only hit him with his car."

Hermione Granger: "No, he just gave it to her, and she gave him the electric shock."

Fleur Delacour: "Yes." Very cynical.

Harry wakes up in his hospital bed.

Doctor: "How is this boy? ... I hope well, I will need a sample."

But Harry is scared.

Harry Potter: "Do not you dare!"

Harry hits the doctor ... then, he starts hitting everyone else: doctors and officers ... until they are subjected to them.

Harry Potter: "They are not opponents for Harry, son of James ...".

But at that moment, a doctor sedated Harry, leaving him asleep.

 **in Hyde Park ...**

A ranger arrives to inspect the park before it is opened to the public. But note something peculiar.

Ranger: "What is this?"

He sees a very strange branch stuck in the grass ... he intends to take it out but he can not. This branch is the Harry Potter wand.

 **Then in an apartment in London ...**

Remus, Hermione and Fleur are talking about yesterday's phenomenon.

Remus Lupine: "Hermione, you will not think it was a simple electrical storm ... right?"

Hermione Granger: "Look at the flashes, of course not ... this is not common for a storm".

Fleur Delacour: "Why such importance?"

Remus Lupine: "I thought you knew about the paranormal, these things are not natural".

Hermione Granger: "That's right, look."

Hermione shows Remus a picture.

Hermione Granger: "The lightning and the lights did not come directly from the sky, they first went from the ground and rose ... someone provoked it."

Then Fleur analyzes some photos taken with night vision and spectral range.

Fleur Delacour: "Hey, look."

Lupine and Hermione observe a silhouette or figure of a person in the rays and lights (Harry's) that impresses them.

Remus Lupine: "But ... this is impossible".

Hermione Granger: "We left the most important thing in the hospital."

 **At the hospital...**

Harry wakes up, again, but this time tied hands and feet to the bed.

Harry Potter: "No, do not ... let go."

Then lightly pull your hands and feet from the bonds.

Hermione, Lupine and Fleur arrive at the hospital and go through a room where there is an officer talking to the doctors about Harry's attack. Lupine is strange. When they arrive at Harry's room, he is not there.

Hermione Granger: "It can not be, it's gone".

Then Hermione, Lupine and Fleur leave the hospital and get into their car.

Hermione Granger: "It was the most important piece".

Fleur Delacoun: "What will you do?"

Hermione Granger: "Find it, of course".

Remus Lupine: "You saw the alleged crime scene in there, I do not think it's a good idea."

Hermione Granger: "But none of our data can tell us how to be in a phenomenon like that, but he does, so we have to find it."

Fleur Delacour: "It's fine".

Fleur is armed again with the electric pistol.

Remus Lupine: "Will you travel all of London?"

Hermione Granger: "Exactly."

Hermione backs up the car ... but hits Harry! (again).

Hermione Granger: "Excuse me, excuse me ... forgive me, my friend, it's not on purpose".

 **In Hyde Park ...**

Many people come to the park to be with their families, visit the place with their partner, practice some sport and for the first time, come to appreciate the rare branch on the ground (which is the Harry Potter wand, do not forget) many people they take a picture and some try to get it out of the ground, but they can not. Then an old man (played by Roberto Gomez Bolaños 'Chespirito') with his truck intanta remove it, hata a chain to the back of the truck and the wand. Then it starts, but does not move it, accelerates faster, but breaks the back of the truck.

Elder: "Does it work?"

Everyone there laughed at this. But a person arrives in a car ... it's Michael Corleone! ... Michael watches the place and then pulls out his phone.

Michael Corleone: "Father, you were right ... we found it."


	7. Painful Revelations

**In the apartment of Hermione, Lupine and Fleur ...**

Harry changes his clothes, he notices a lot of difference between the Hogwarts and the Muggles clothes ... although, Hermione can not stop seeing Harry without a shirt.

Fleur Delacour: "Well, to be just a lazy boy ... you keep very well, now I apologize for electrocutarte".

Then Harry takes some things from Hermione.

Hermione Granger: "Do not touch."

Then he gives her a shirt ... Harry notices that the shirt has something.

Harry Potter: "What is this?"

It's a label with the name: Arthur Kipps.

Hermione Granger: "Oh ... I'm sorry, it's from my ex, he's a good lawyer, but bad with his relationships, and it's the only clothes of your size."

Harry Potter: "This is enough".

Hermione whispers.

Hermione Granger: "You're welcome." Sarcastic tone

Harry Potter: "I feel somewhat weak, I think I need food."

Fleur and Lupine turn to see each other.

 **In the Hogwarts library ...**

The news that Albus expelled Harry affected the majority in school, especially his best friends.

Neville Longbottom: "We should not let it go".

Ginny Wesley: "I think there was no way to stop him."

Ron Wesley: "Seeing the good side, they only expelled him ... at least he did not die, but we would all be dead if Albus had not come to rescue us."

Draco is very thoughtful, returns to see his symbol very similar to that of the Death Eaters.

Neville Longbottom: "And all this ... how did you find out?"

Draco speaks.

Draco Malfoy: "I told Hagrid."

This left others stunned.

Ron Wesley: "What?"

Draco Malfoy: "I told him to go with Dumbledore after we left, they had to punish him a couple of times, we should never go to the cemetery."

Neville Longbottom: "You gave him away ?!"

Draco Malfoy: "Save us all ... including Harry, but never imagine that Dumbledore would expel him".

Ginny Wesley: "Draco, go with Dumbledore and have him change his mind."

Draco Malfoy: "And what will I change with that? ... Harry is almost like my brother, but they know him very well ... arrogant, irresponsible and a danger ... they saw how he got today ... that's what What would a leader do? "

Draco leaves.

Ginny Wesley: "Talk to some truths, but Draco was always jealous of Harry."

Neville Longbottom: "Of the only thing we should thank him for, is that he saved our lives."

Seamus Finnigan: "Lucius said ... that at Hogwarts, there were traitors ... do not you think that he was the one who brought the Death Eaters to the secret chamber?"

This got everyone thinking, but Ron says.

Ron Wesley: "Draco could be a bit unbearable and he will make a funny joke, but this time we are talking about something different ... something more serious".

Then in the secret chamber ... Draco watches the black cauldron and then ... he takes it, but before he tries to do something with it ...

Albus Dumbledore: "Stop!"

Draco Malfoy: "Am I really possessed?"

Albus Dumbledore: "No".

Draco Malfoy: "Tell me ... what am I?"

Albus Dumbledore: "One of the best students at Hogwarts, there's no doubt."

Then Draco turns around and lets see a tattoo of symbols of Death Eaters on his body.

Draco Malfoy: "And what else?"

Draco approaches Dumbledore.

Draco Malfoy: "The cauldron was not your only trophy in that battle, right?"

Dumbledore can not hide it anymore.

Albus Dumbledore: "No, it was not the only thing".

Retrospective scene...

Albus Dumbledore: "Time after the battle, I went to the cabin and found ... a baby, it was very nice to be the son of Death Eaters ... crying and suffering ... abandoned, son of Lucius".

End of the scene ...

Now everything is clear to Draco.

Draco Malfoy: "Son of Lucius?"

Albus shakes his head yes.

Albus Dumbledore: "That's right".

Draco Malfoy: "That makes me ... Draco Malfoy, but why? ... Why would you take me with you?"

Albus Dumbledore: "You were just a helpless child."

Draco Malfoy: "No ... you do not do anything without a purpose ... what was it?"

Albus with a lump in his throat ... try to talk.

Albus Dumbledore: "I wanted to achieve an alliance, I thought it would achieve peace between us and the Death Eaters one day ... all through you."

Draco Malfoy: "What?"

Albus Dumbledore: "But I think that does not matter anymore."

Draco is very hurt.

Draco Malfoy: "That means ... that I am another of your trophies, guarded until it is useful?"

Albus Dumbledore: "No Draco ... it was never like that".

Draco Malfoy: "You could have told me for a long time ... why did you never do it?"

Albus Dumbledore: "I always loved you like a son, I just wanted you to be safe from a painful truth."

Draco can not understand ... Albus's heart starts to hurt.

Draco Malfoy: "Now everything makes sense ... this explains why you always preferred Harry over me all this time! ... although you always said that you loved us both equally ... you wanted someone related to your best student ... and not a damn Death Eater as a leader of Hogwarts!

Dumbledore faints ... but he still breathes.

Draco Malfoy: "Help! Help!"

Guards enter the chamber and help Dumbledore.


	8. Harry in the Muggle world

**In London...**

Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Remus enter a diner restaurant. Hermione and Fleur only ask for a cup of coffee, instead Remus asks for a chicken salad and Harry waffles with bacon and coffee ... they are surprised how Harry eats.

Fleur Delacour: "We can ask you, how did you get into those lights and that lightning?"

But Harry keeps eating, then he drinks the coffee cup.

Harry Potter: "I like this."

Fleur Delacour: "I know, it's very good."

Harry Potter: More! "

Harry throws the cup to the ground breaking it, which scares everyone.

Hermione Granger: "Sorry, sorry, it was an accident".

Hermione helps clean up.

Hermione Granger: "Why did you do that?"

Harry Potter: "It was delicious, I wanted more."

Hermione Granger: "Well, you just had to say it."

Harry Potter: "I did that."

Hermione Granger: "But with delicacy."

Harry looks at Hermione, sees that she is very different from all the other girls who are at Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger: "Do not break more things, do you understand?"

Harry smiles.

Harry Potter: "I give you my promise."

Hermione Granger: "Good."

Enter three more subjects, who come from Hyde Park.

Subject 1: "Hello, serve me the usual, please".

Subject 2: "You missed all the fun in the park."

Subject 3: "Yes, a kind of rare branch, was stuck in the ground ... everyone had fun, until the federals arrived."

The four listen to this anecdote, except for Harry, who keeps eating.

Remus Lupine: "Excuse me ... because they say it was a branch?"

Subject 3: "Well, it was shaped like a stick, but the funny thing is that nobody could lift it, it was very heavy".

This got Harry's attention.

Subject 2: "Some said that it was very buried in the ground, I doubt it".

Harry approaches the subject.

Harry Potter: "Where is that rare branch?"

Subject 2: "In the Hyde park".

Harry leaves the diner.

Subject 3: "Hey boy, do not waste your time, many agents were arriving when we left".

Hermione and the others go after him.

Hermione Granger: "Hey ... where are you going?"

Harry Potter: "To Hyde Park."

Hermione Granger: "Why?"

Harry Potter: "That strange branch belongs to me."

Hermione Granger: "I do not think it's a good idea, you did not hear, the government will keep it, what will you do, get there and take them away?"

Harry Potter: "Yes ... and if you take me, I'll tell you everything you want to know".

Hermione Granger: "Really?"

But Remus interrupts.

Remus Lupine: "You allow us."

Remus speaks alone with Hermione.

Remus Lupine: "Please do not do it."

Hermione Granger: "Listen, none of this is coincidence, you have to know that you fell in the park."

Remus Lupine: "It's not because of the park, it's because of him."

Hermione Granger: "But he promised to tell us everything he knows."

Remus Lupine: "The boy is crazy, he talks about magicians, drinks, sirens and dragons ... that kind of stories I listened to them".

Hermione Granger: "Quiet, I'll just take it and now."

Remus Lupine: "Do not take chances".

Hermione thinks better and says to Harry.

Hermione Granger: "Sorry Harry, you'll have to go alone."

Harry does not affect him much.

Harry Potter: "Okay, then, here we say goodbye."

Harry kisses Hermione's hand, which makes her smile.

Hermione Granger: "Ah ... thanks."

Harry Potter: "Remus Lupine and Fleur Delacour, thanks."

Remus Lupine: "It seems good to me, now, we have to work".

Lupine, Hermione and Fleur leave and Harry continues his journey, although he does not know where he is going. However, Hermione turns to see him once more.


	9. The Problems Begin

When Hermione, Lupine and Fleur return to their apartment ... they realize that a truck is taking their things. They quickly enter and see Italian agents taking all the equipment of the third. Michael Corleone is responsible for everything.

Hermione Granger: "What's happening?"

Michael Corleone: "Let me introduce myself, young lady, I'm Michael Corleone of the Corleone family."

Hermione Granger: "Is that supposed to matter to me? ... You have no right to do this to me."

Lupine quickly reassures Hermione.

Remus Lupine: "Hermione listen, this is more serious than I thought, you should leave them."

Hermione Granger: "Not at all, this is my life's work."

Michael Corleone: "Listen young lady, we are investigating what could be a very dangerous threat, so we must confiscate your equipment, data, information, everything you need."

Hermione Granger: "Confiscating is the same as stealing."

Michael Corleone: "Not really."

Hermione Granger: "For me it is".

Michael pulls out his checkbook and makes a check to Hermione.

Michael Corleone: "Have, for you, this will make up for anything".

Hermione Granger: "Although it's a large amount, do not think I could buy a replacement at the nearest Best Buy, it took me a long time to build this equipment."

Michael Corleone: "And I bet he'll build another one."

Hermione Granger: Yes? I bet you that he will receive a request from me. "

Michael Corelone: "Do not misunderstand things young girl, we are the good guys".

Hermione Granger: "Yes, well, we too".

Hermione calms down a bit.

Hermione Granger: "Listen, I'm about a wonderful discovery, everything I need, is in this department or in this book and neither you nor anyone else can take it from me."

But at that moment an agent takes away the book.

Hermione Granger: Hey! "

Hermione tries to get it back, but the agent pushes it away.

Ramus Lupine: "Calm down!"

Lupine protects Hermione. The agents finish taking everything necessary.

Michael Corleone: "Thank you very much, for your collaboration."

Michael and his agents leave, leaving the three with nothing.

Hermione, Lupine and Fleur go up to the roof of the apartment and talk about what happened.

Hermione Granger: "So much effort, my work ... everything went away".

Fleur Delacour: "They even took my Phone 5".

Remus Lupine: "You do not have insurance?"

Hermione Granger: "They took them too, they were very careful with the details ... who are they?"

Lupine confesses something to Hermione and Granger.

Remus Lupine: "Hermione, I must tell you, I met a soldier, captain of the British Air Service, one day those agents ... the Corleone family, appeared ... and I knew nothing about him.

Hermione Granger: "Well, I will not let us suffer the same fate, I'll have my things back."

Remus Lupine: "Yes, but give me a moment ... let me contact an old colleague of mine, he has been working for that family for some time, I will send him a message and maybe he will help us".

Fleur Delacour: "Your computer, they also took it."

Hermione Granger: "Demons."

 **In Hogwarts...**

Ginny, Ron, Neville and Seamus if they head to the principal's office to talk to Dumbledore.

Ginny Weasley: "Great wizard, sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk to you."

But they are baffled when they see that, who is sitting in the office is ... Draco Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy: "Hello ... dear friends".

Ron Weasley: "Draco ... where is Dumbledore?"

Draco Malfoy: "The great magician has fallen into a deep sleep ... Professor Mcgonagall fears that he will never wake up again".

Ginny Weasley: Can we talk to her? "

Draco Malfoy: "Because of the above, she refuses to leave Dumbledore, but instead, she leaves me in charge, so they can talk to me."

Draco gets up.

Draco Malfoy: "Your new leader."

Then the four bow.

Ginny Weasley: "Leader, on behalf of everyone, we ask you to bring Harry Potter back, after his expulsion."

Draco laughs, but then he talks more seriously.

Draco Malfoy: "Unfortunately, my first indication was not to annul Dumbledore's last order, a war against the Death Eaters is about to start ... in these times, we need to be safe, protected, all together, for the sake of Hogwarts" .

Ginny wants to answer, but Ron stops her.

Ron Weasley: "Easy, we understand leader."

Draco Malfoy: "Now, wait for my directions."

But Neville thinks.

Neville Longbottom: "Excuse me, my leader ... but I feel I should reconsider your ..."

Draco Malfoy: "Enough."

Ginny wants to hit Draco but resists, later, the four retire, disappointed.


	10. Harry against the Corleone

**In an internet cafe...**

Remus Lupine, tries to contact his friend who, according to him, lives in California, but does not get an answer ... then, based on what Harry said, he starts looking for information about the magicians and even ... the legend of the Hogwarts school. Hermione waits outside, when she sees Harry entering a pet store.

Harry Potter: "Excuse me, do you have horses?"

The shop owner frowns when he hears this, he just tells him.

Owner of the store: "Sorry boy, I have dogs, cats, fish and birds ... although in the back I have some exotics, but do not spread it."

Then Hermione enters.

Hermione Granger: "Harry ... do you still want me to take you?"

Harry agrees to this, so Harry and Hermione get into a van and go to Hyde Park.

Hermione Granger: "I admit, I've never done anything like this...and you?".

Harry smiles.

Harry Potter: "Many times, that's why I recognize your courage".

Hermione Granger: "Well, I have nothing to lose ... they took my life's work ... until now".

Harry Potter: "I notice that you are very smart, more than anyone in this world".

Hermione frowns.

Hermione Granger: "World?"

Harry Potter: "Did you find it strange?"

Hermione Granger: "Yes, I am."

Harry Potter: "And I ... do I look weird?"

Hermione smiles.

Hermione Granger: "Yes, a little."

Harry Potter: "Good funny or funny weird?"

Hermione Granger: "The truth, I do not know."

Then both laugh.

Hermione Granger: "But seriously, who are you?"

Harry Potter: "You will find out at the time".

Hermione Granger: "You promised me answers."

Harry Potter: "Well, to at least know, from where those ..." lights "originated, what you're looking for is a castle."

Hermione Granger: "A castle ... like Hampton Court Palace in Richmond?"

Harry Potter: "More like a castle school".

Hermione frowns once more.

Hermione Granger: "Okay, I just hope you're not crazy."

 **In Hogwarts...**

Dumbledore lies asleep in a bed similar to a glass coffin, Draco takes care of him along with McGonagall.

Draco Malfoy: "I imagine that neither you nor anyone else will get used to seeing him like that".

Minerva McGonogall: "We did not think it would happen so soon."

Draco Malfoy: "How long will it take?"

Minerva McGonogall: "I do not know, I wish we could have prepared more."

Draco Malfoy: "Why do I cheat?"

Minerva McGonogall: "Because he did not want you to feel different Draco, you are a Hogwarts student ... we are your family, we must not lose hope that Dumbledore wakes up and Harry returns ... so we will all be more united than ever" .

Draco Malfoy: "But what hope is there for Harry?"

Minerva McGonogall: "There is always a purpose, in what Dumbledore does".

Draco is not entirely convinced.

 **In London...**

Harry and Hermione finally arrive at Hyde Park ... but this time, there are many heavily armed Italian agents with bars surrounding the wand. Harry and Hermione watch in the distance.

Hermione Granger: "It must be something very important, to have built a fortress around that thing".

Harry tells Hermione.

Harry Potter: "Now stay here, when I recover the wand I will recover everything that was stolen ... okay".

Hermione Granger: "No ... you saw everything there, there are armed guards ... will you just enter, hit them, take our things and then leave?".

Harry Potter: "No, I'll call a broom and I'll fly out."

Hermione now thinks he's crazier.

One of the men involved in this is the other son of Vito Corleone, Sonny Corleone. He came to help his brother in this mission. This together with the agent of the surveillance cameras.

Agent: "Mr. Corleone, we have problems with the signal to decipher the branch very well ... and several planes are flying near us".

Sonny Corleone: "Divert, everyone."

Agent: "Mr. Corleone, now it seems we have something outside the fence, west section."

Sonny Corleone: "An intruder, sends Vladimir and Jackson to investigate."

Two agents go to investigate and see that someone broke the fence, then Harry attacks them both and knocks them out, Hermione is surprised at this.

Sonny Corleone: "Vladimir, Jackson?"

Harry puts on the sack of one of the agents to go unnoticed and quickly walks away, but quickly another agent appears and finds Vladimir and Jackson knocked out.

Agent 2: "Attention, fallen men ... someone invaded us".

This moves many guards, Harry and Hermione hide. Hermione then makes a call.

Hermione Granger: "Remus, you were right ... if I do not show up for the next few hours, come for me to Hyde Park, I did just what you asked me not to do, I'm sorry, I'll wait for you".

Hermione ends her call.

Then when he sees an opportunity, Harry runs to the entrance of the corridors that lead to the wand ... it also starts to rain, but some gardias see it and they do, Hermione is now more worried.

Harry Potter: "Well stupid ... so they want to do it".

Then ... every guard or agent that passes by, Harry knocks him out with heavy blows and mixed martial arts moves. Michael watches all this.

Michael Corleone: "I want our best agent, up."

Then a subject ... very well dressed takes a sniper rifle and climbs to a turret.

While Harry continues to fight and hit every agent and guard that stands in his way, he now also uses kicks. Then Michael meets Sonny.

Michael Corleone: "What did you find out?"

Sonny Corleone: "The branch emits a rare radiation, we could not know where it originated from".

Then as Harry continues to attack, Michael calls his best agent ...

Michael Corleone: "007 ... talk to me".

A surprise appearance!

James Bond: "Prepared and ready to shoot to kill, just waiting for your order ... unless you prefer that more agents be beaten."

Michael Corleone: "I will inform you".

Then Harry finally gets to where his wand is, walks quietly towards her ... but is knocked down by a bigger and stronger guard!

Harry Potter: "Big guy, well to give him".

Both fight with a closed fist, then the guard submits him to a coquina clutch ... but Harry is released ... and he throws a flying kick! so it knocks him down ... and finally a kick to the skull, leaving him out of action ... now nothing is interposed between Harry and his wand.

James Bond: "Go that guy has guts, you'd better decide soon boss, I could bet all my salary to him."

Harry removes the bars and finally comes face to face with his wand, Bond is about to pull the trigger.

James Bond: "I'm going to shoot."

Michael Corleone: "No, wait, I want to see that."

Harry is ready, take the wand ... but he can not lift it ... then he tries harder ... but he can not. Go to heaven and understand that Dumbledore took away his power ... he is no longer worthy to carry it

Harry Potter: "Noooooooo!"

Hermione and Michael who observed this were perplexed. Even so, he proceeded to stop him.

Michael Corleone: "I finish the function ladies and gentlemen ... proceed".

Bond drops his weapon ... the agents of the Corleone family arrest Harry ... but before they take him away ... Harry pats his wand once again.

Hagrid, who saw it all through the cup of the three magicians, is sorry for all that.

Rubeus Hagrid: "I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry."


	11. Bad News Draco

Remus Lupine: "I told you not to do it and you did ... leave the boy, commit a crime and he must be in jail".

Hermione Granger: "I'm not going to leave it there."

Remus Lupine: "And why not?"

Hermione Granger: "Listen, you did not see what I saw."

Then Fleur ... who was reading the book of magicians that Lupine had acquired in the library.

Fleur Delacour: "Look, here is ... the wand, is that the one?"

Hermione Granger: "Yes."

Hermione leafs through the book ... she is surprised to see everything that is told in the book: magicians, Hogwarts, magical creatures ... the crimes of Gellert Grindelwald, among other things.

Hermione Granger: "Wow ... where did you get it?"

Remus Lupine: "In the section for children in the library ... I wanted to show you how stupid this is".

Hermione Granger: "You taught me to analyze to the bottom, every subject and every detail".

Remus Lupine: "But when the matter is real, not magical fantasies!"

Hermione Granger: "Magic is a reality that we do not understand, have you forgotten J.R.R. Tolkien?"

Remus Lupine: "He was a fantasy writer."

Hermione Granger: "He was a teacher and point is that we know very little about the world and if there can be a soldier who becomes an gorilla ... all this can be real.

Fleur Delacour: "Maybe ... it was a tour of wizards and he got lost".

Hermione Granger: "Yes, it can be a possibility, thanks."

Hermione is surprised by Fleur.

Remus Lupine: "It can not be".

 **In the facilities of the Corleone family ...**

Michael interrogates Harry, in the pure style of the mafia, while smoking a cigar.

Michael Corleone: "You are incredible boy, you made my men and agents ... the best trained, qualified and qualified ... they looked like simple mall guards ... that hurt me".

Harry does not understand what he says.

Michael Corleone: "For my years, I must say, it takes a very strong training ... to do what you did to them ... where did they train you? ... the Russian mafia ?, Singapore? afganistan? ... although to tell the truth, you look more like a mercenary ... did the Mexican cartels hire you? ... because many of them would kill and pay very well for your abilities ".

Harry sige without speaking.

Michael Corleone: "Who are you boy?"

Harry does not answer.

Michael Corleone: "With or without your help, we will get to the bottom of this ... as I said to another person but more unbearable, it's not my first time".

Then he receives a call.

Michael Corleone: "Do not leave."

Michael comes out for a moment, but in that moment ... Draco arrives.

Harry Potter: "Draco! ... I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Draco Malfoy: "I also wanted to see you."

Harry fears it's bad news.

Harry Potter: "Tell me what happens ... is it about the Death Eaters? ... I will explain to Dumbledore."

Draco Malfoy: "Dumbledure died."

This impacts Harry.

Harry Potter: "What?"

Draco Malfoy: "Apparently ... your behavior and the impending war against the Death Eaters ... could not handle this."

Harry can not believe it.

Draco Malfoy: "But you should not feel guilty, I loved you ... we loved you like a son ... try to prevent it, but I think it was very cruel ... to leave the wand at your reach ... and not to you will raise. "

Harry is devastated.

Draco Malfoy: "Therefore, even with a broken heart, I will accede to be the leader".

Harry understands, he can barely talk.

Harry Potter: "Do you think ... I can come back?"

Draco Malfoy: "Unfortunately, the truce between Hogwarts and the Death Eaters owes to your expulsion."

Harry Potter: "But ... I could".

Draco Malfoy: "I would like that ... but even McGonogall has forbidden your return".

Harry shed some tears.

Draco Malfoy: "I only came to say goodbye, I'm very sorry".

Harry still crying, he says.

Harry Potter: "No ... I'm the one who regrets it, I'm sorry brother ... even if you're not really ... thank you for coming."

Nothing more to say

Draco Malfoy: "Goodbye ... brother".

Draco disappears ... but Michael returns.

Harry Potter: "Goodbye."

Michael Corleone: "Goodbye? ... but just arrive".


	12. Knowing Harry

**Behind this...**

Draco uses the invisibility potion to pass unnoticed, he approaches Harry's wand, which is still sheltered.

Draco try to lift her, but she can not, she tries harder again ... but she can not ... she is not worthy of Dumbledore's condition ... without further reasons she retreats from the place.

Then Sonny talks to Michael.

Sonny Corleone: "Brother ... it seems the boy has visitors."

Then Michael receives Remus Lupine ... who pretends to be Harry's teacher.

Michael Corleone: "Then ... his name is Arthur Kipps."

Remus Lupine: "He's my student, in physics."

Michael Corleone: "You have very dangerous students, Professor Lupine."

Remus Lupine: "What can I tell you, the boy went crazy when he knew they took everything ... it was hard days of work and investigation that went away ... he should understand why he went mad, an organization, something doubtful, like his he soon appears with his thugs, abusive, children of ... ".

Michael looks at him ... so Lupine does not say the latter.

Remus Lupine: "And you do not know if they're going to disappear, he described them that way."

Michael Corleone: "Even with all that anger and madness ... it is not explained how it invaded our security".

Remus Lupine: "Long ago crossfit ... I tell you, being fit is one of your hobbies".

Then Sonny discovers something.

Sonny Corleone: "Look at this."

Michael realizes that ...

Michael Corleone: "False data".

Michael now looks at Lupine.

Michael Corleone: "Here he says that the boy studies in medicine".

Remus Lupine: "Well ... yes, at least it was ... change of career, you know ... these guys have no idea what to do, it's a good student, a good boy, he suffers a lot".

Michael looks at him very suspiciously.

Harry is locked in a cabin ... then Lupine enters.

Remus Lupine: "To my dear Arthur ... how did you end up here?"

Remus pretends and Harry follows the current.

Remus Lupine: "Come on, boy, I'll take you home."

Remus and Harry come out ... Harry looks carefree, but Lupine looks intimidated ... then Harry notices that there is the notebook with Hermione's data ... so ... he takes it very discreetly.

But...

Michael Corleone: "Professor Lupine."

Lupine believes that it is his end.

Michael Corleone: "Keep that guy away from bars."

Remus Lupine: "I'll take care of it".

Now, the two are calm. "

Harry Potter: "Where are we going?"

Remus Lupine: "For a beer".

Then ... Michael tells two of his men.

Michael Corleone: "Follow them and keep an eye on them ... especially the boy."

 **Later...**

Lupine and Harry enter a bar ... both ask for a beer and talk to each other.

Harry Potter: "You know ... I think I finally understood the others ... everything I did wrong."

Remus Lupine: "Harry ... it's not so bad to discover that you do not have all the answers, but if when you ask the right questions".

Harry reflects on this.

Harry Potter: "To tell the truth ... for the first time, I have no idea what to do".

Remus Lupine: "To find your way in life ... you must start by admitting that you do not know where you are."

Harry Potter: "I thank you for what you did."

Remus Lupine: "It's not nothing, I did it for Hermione."

Harry pays a lot of attention to this.

Remus Lupine: "His father, Wendell Granger was my best friend, he was a dentist and he was a good man ... but he never listened".

Harry Potter: "Same as me".

Harry identified with this.

Harry Potter: "I did not know my parents, because they died when I was a baby ... but the man who raised me like a father ... wanted to teach me something, but I was such an ass, I did not realize".

Remus Lupine: "You know Harry ... I do not know if you hallucinate or you're a swindler, after all I do not care, Hermione is very important to me and I've seen the way he looks at you".

Harry understands.

Harry Potter: "I swear ... that the least I want to do to her is harm".

Remus Lupine: "Well said, I'll invite you another and then you go tonight, understood?"

Although he does not really want to, he agrees.

Harry Potter: "Understood."

Remus Lupine: "Two jars here."

The bartender gives them two huge beer jars, they drink and they both drink ... then they compete to see who drinks the fastest.


	13. Two ways

**In another side...**

Draco uses the cup of the three magicians to go to the cemetery of the Death Eaters ... there he is face to face with Lucius ... his father.

Lucius Malfoy: "Kill him."

Draco Malfoy: "You're going to kill me ... even after everything I've done for you? Father?"

Lucius Malfoy: "So you were the one who showed us the entrance to Hogwarts."

Draco Malfoy: "I had a lot of fun with that, because I messed up his Harry his special day ... I will protect our race from his leadership for a while."

Shocking confession

Lucius Malfoy: "I listen to you".

Draco Malfoy: "I'll hide you ... and others of yours ... so they can enter Hogwarts and there ... kill Dumbledore, while he is asleep."

Lucius Malfoy: "And why do not you kill him? ... son".

Draco laughs.

Draco Malfoy: "I do not think that the other inept students of Hogwarts ... like their new leader, kill their predecessor ... when you kill Dumbledor, the cauldron will be returned to you and the Death Eaters ... return to the glory".

Lucius laughs disgustingly and says.

Lucius Malfoy: "So be it."

 **Back at Hogwarts ...**

Draco returns to Hogwarts with the help of Hagrid.

Draco Malfoy: "Why so disturbed, Hagrid?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "I kept my eye on you in the cemetery ... but even so I could not see you ... nor hear you ... did you hide from me like the Death Eaters that came here?"

Draco Malfoy: "Maybe it's taking bill for so many years of service."

Rubeus Hagrid: "Really? ... or maybe someone found the spell to hide something that he does not want me to see".

Draco Malfoy: "You're very good Hagrid ... tell me ... Did Dumbledore fear you?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "No".

Draco Malfoy: "Why?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "He is my leader and I swear to obey him".

Draco Malfoy: "It was your leader! ... now you obey me, is that clear?"

Hagrid does not want to say it, but he does.

Rubeus Hagrid: "Yes."

Draco Malfoy: "That nobody uses the cup of the three magicians ... until I clean up the mess that Harry made."

 **Back in London ...**

In the apartment ... Hermione is reading a lot of the book of magicians that Lupine brought ... then someone knocks on the door. Open the door and see Harry carrying Lupine.

Hermione Granger: "Oh ... what's wrong?"

Harry Potter: "It's okay, it's okay Hermione ... it's not hurt".

Lupine won the competition of whoever drank the most.

Hermione Granger: "What happened to he?"

Harry Potter: "Drink, I would say that I honor your ancestors."

Hermione Granger: "Put him in bed."

Harry lies to Lupine.

Harry Potter: "My dear friend is already here".

Lupine laughs.

Remus Lupine: "I still do not think you're James Potter's son, although you should be." He said it while drunk.

They let him sleep ... and then Harry tells Hermione.

Harry Potter: "You know, now that I see it more closely, I like your bedroom."

Hermione Granger: "Yes, at least this was not taken from me."

Hermione cleans up a bit of clutter ... but she's nervous (in a good way) about Harry ... who does not realize she's putting a plate in the cupboard.

Hermione Granger: "Yes, good excuse ... I've never had guests, not even handsome boys ... like you."

Harry smiled at this, but then Hermione realized his mistake.

Hermione Granger: "No, wait, that dish does not go there".

Hermione puts him in the laundry room.

Hermione Granger: "Harry ... will you come with me for a while?"

Harry Potter: "Yes of course."

Then both climb to the roof of the building, sit in an armchair and talk.

Hermione Granger: "I like to come here when I'm stressed, or when I read something interesting or when Fleur drives me crazy."

Harry laughs.

Hermione Granger: "It's very special for me, I'm glad you're good Harry."

Harry Potter: "You have been very good to me, I feel that I have not thanked you as you deserve."

Hermione Granger: "Well, I hit you with my car a couple of times, we are at hand".

They both laugh.

Harry Potter: "Honestly I think he deserved it."

Hermione shows him a smile.

Harry Potter: "Hey, I have something for you."

Harry gives Hermione the notebook that he recovered from the Corleone family.

Hermione Granger: "It's not true!"

She said totally surprised.

Hermione Granger: "Thank you very much, it's incredible."

Harry Potter: "I told you I would get it back, even if it was the only thing."

Hermione Granger: "No, no, ... it's okay ... this is more than enough ... I will not have to start from scratch, I appreciate it".

Harry notices that Hermione quickly gets discouraged.

Harry Potter: "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione Granger: "The Corleones ... those thugs, they will do everything because my information never spreads".

Harry Potter: "Hermione, no, do not give up ... finish what you start".

Hermione Granger: "Why should I?"

Harry Potter: "Because you're right".

Hermione frowns.

Harry uses the notebook to explain to Hermione.

Harry Potter: "Where I come from ... magic and science coincide".

Harry makes a drawing about how Hogwarts is related to other parts, while he does, she looks at him.

Hermione Granger: "What is that?"

Harry Potter: "Well, Dumbledore explained it to me like this ... your world, the Muggle world is just one of those existing in the universe, all protected by invisible fields and by very powerful magic and accessed through portals, but only few know their location. "

Hermione hesitates at first ... but then realizes that she tells him the truth, she smiles.

Hermione Granger: "Tell me more."

Harry also smiles.

Harry Potter: "Well ... Hogwarts is only one of the many colleges and magical worlds ... it is also: Beauxbatons, Uagadou, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny, Koldovstoretz and Mahoutokoro".

After a while talking ... Hermione falls asleep and Harry by her side.

Harry Potter: "Thank you, Hermione."

 **In Hogwarts ...**

In the library ... Neville is eating nonstop, Harry's other friends are desperate.

Ron Weasley: "Harry expelled, Draco as leader, Hogwarts at the edge of the war ... and even so you devoured four chops, six slices of bread, half a filet of rez and two tarrazzo of beer ... that shame".

Furious Ron hits Neville's plate.

Ron Weasley: "Do not you care !?"

Neville Longbottom: "Do not confuse my appetite with apathy!"

Then Ginny and Seamus separate them.

Ginny Weasley: "Enough ... enough Ron, separate".

Neville and Ron calm down.

Ginny Weasley: "I think we all know what to do."

Seamus Finnigan: "You have to go ... and look for Harry."

Ron Weasley: "That would be treason."

Neville Longbottom: "That's little ... it would be suicide."

Ginny Weasley: "Harry would do the same, not just for us, for everyone."

Neville whispers.

Neville Longbottom: "Stop, Hagrid could hear us."

Then Filius Flitwick enters and tells them.

Filius Flitwick: "Dear ally, Hagrid demands to see them immediately."

Neville Longbottom: "I told you so."

Then the four go to Hagrid's cabin.

Rubeus Hagrid: "Do you dare to challenge Draco our leader?! ... would they break the oath and appeal to the betrayal of bringing Harry back?"

Ginny Weasley: "Yes."

Hagrid smiles.

Rubeus Hagrid: "Very good."

Ginny Weasley: "Will you help us?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "My loyalty is to our leader ... I can not teleport them."

Ron Weasley: "Did someone understand ?, because I do not".

Neville Longbottom: "What will we do?"

Then the cup lights up by itself.

Ginny Weasley: "Go ... look."

The cup teleports all four, but Draco realizes this.

Draco Malfoy: "Insolent!"


	14. Wizard secret finally revealed

**The next morning...**

Ginny, Ron, Neville and Seamus arrive in London the next day. This is detected by Michael Corleone and his other men.

Michael Corleone: "What was that?"

Man: "We do not know him boss, a powerful ray of energy but it disappeared almost instantly ... very close to the city".

Michael Corleone: "It's time for us to find out what's going on, we'll go check."

Michael takes a group of armed men and they get on two black trucks and leave.

In the department...

Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Lupine are having breakfast, although the latter takes an antacid. Harry and Hermione look like a couple ... since they both made breakfast and they serve it to Fleur and Lupine.

Fleur Delacour: "Thank you."

Lupine does not care that Harry has not left.

Remus Lupine: "Thank you."

Harry Potter: "For nothing."

While ... the men who were sent by Michael to watch Harry and company receive a message.

Man: "Here, squadron 2 ... activity has been reported near the city, stay alert."

 **In Hogwarts ...**

Draco enters the secret chamber ... and releases the Basilisk!

Draco Malfoy: "Take care that Harry does not come back ... and kill them all!"

 **In London...**

Neville, Ron, Ginny and Seamus walk through the quiet to find Harry, use a tracking spell to locate him.

Ginny Weasley: "We're close."

People look at them weird ... because of the Hogarts uniform ... they are also seen by the men of the Corleone family.

Man 1: "Is there a sorcerer's congress in the city?"

Man 2: "Report it."

Man 1 communicates with Sonny.

Man 1: "Boss, we have Sansa Stark, Wayne Rooney and Ed Sheeran."

 **In the department...**

Hermione tells Lupine everything Harry said.

Remus Lupine: "Very good stories and Hermione theories, but you will not convince anyone serious about this ... at least not without more witnesses".

Then they ring the doorbell ... Fleur opens and Neville, Ron, Ginny and Seamus enter.

Neville Longbottom: "Harry!"

Lupine, Fleur and Hermione have no words, but Harry is glad to see them.

Harry Potter: "Friends!"

Harry hugs Neville.

Neville Longbottom: "What a pleasure to see you".

Remus Lupine: "It can not be".

Neville Longbottom: "Sorry sir ... we are students of Hogwarts: Ron and Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and his server Neville Longbottom".

Harry Potter: "Friends, I'm very happy to see you ... but why have you come here?"

Neville still smiling frowns.

Ron Weasley: "Friend, we're coming for you."

Harry Potter: "But they know I can not go back ... Dumbledore died because of me."

Hermione did not know this, but Ginny responds.

Ginny Weasley: "Harry, Dumbledore is still alive."

This leaves Harry stunned.

 **In Hogwarts...**

Draco confronts Hagrid ... who is already aware of everything.

Rubeus Hagrid: "How did you get the Death Eaters to Hogwarts? Draco."

Draco Malfoy: "Do you think that the cup is the only method to reach these worlds? ... there are many means that even for you, they become invisible and to tell the truth, I will no longer need them, I am the leader and for your act of betrayal ... I relieve you of your position as guardian. "

Hagrid smiles.

Rubeus Hagrid: "Then ... I do not have to do what you tell me".

Hagrid was going to attack Draco ... but he uses the black cauldron to lock Hagrid in a huge black cocoon ... revealing himself finally as Death Eater.

 **In London...**

The Corleones arrive at the place where the magic ray fell, Michael tells Sonny.

Michael Corleone: "Bring someone of linguistics to decipher this".

But then it begins to cloud and blow a strong wind. Harry, Hermione, Lupine, Fleur, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Seamus are also aware of this. Between the clouds a skull is drawn, which terrifies the other citizens. Something lands.

Fleur Delacour: "Does anyone else come?"

Arrive ... the Basilisk! It releases a fierce roar.

Sonny Corleone: "Sparrow will have invoked him as the Kraken?"

Michael Corleone: "I do not know ... it has never been predictable. To prepare weapons, we do not know if it is hostile".

The huge snake approaches them ... one of the men looks at her eyes ... and is petrified! ... which impacts the others.

Michael Corleone: "Rays".

The serpent attacks other men.

Michael Corleone: "Cover!"

The snake attacks the cars of the Corleone family.

Back with the protagonists ...

Harry Potter: "Hermione, you have to go."

Hermione Granger: "What will you do?"

Harry Potter: "Stay."

Neville Longbottom: "You will fight with us, will not you?"

Harry Potter: "I can not, I'm helpless now, I'm just an ordinary boy ... we must protect the Muggle people."

Hermione Granger: "If you stay, I will too".

Harry smiles.

Harry Potter: "Well, we just need time."

Ron Weasley: "That's how it will be!"

Ginny Weasley: "Disperse."

Everyone disperses, but Fleur is very nervous.

Fleur Delacour: "Well ... take care."


	15. Harry is back

Lupine evacuates the Diner restaurant.

Remus Lupine: "Quick, get out of here now."

While Harry and Hermione help other people to flee.

The Basilisk destroys buildings, but not deaths. Neville, Seamus, Ron and Ginny face him.

Ginny Waesley: "You have to attract him."

The huge snake keeps moving, destroying a gas station. Then Neville runs, Ron and Seamus give him momentum and throw him against the snake.

Neville Longbottom: "Die!"

But the Basilisk hits Neville with the tail, crashing it into a car. The Basilisk approaches Neville to kill him, but Ginny jumps and sticks a sword in his back, saving Neville.

But the snake is not dead yet!

Ginny steps aside, the beast is more angry and begins to spit fire.

Ginny Weasley: "Run!"

Seamus, Neville and Ron run, but the snake spits fire ... fortunately, they manage to evade it. Harry seeing this, tells Lupine, Hermione and Fleur to leave.

Harry Potter: "Go, now!

Hermione, Fleur and Lupine run to protect themselves. The serpent is very powerful, spits fire and this causes a building to explode, sending Neville flying. Ginny, she's a little hurt.

Harry Potter: "Ginny! ... you did everything that was within your reach".

Ginny Weasley: "No ... I will die if necessary, stories of this day will be told."

Harry Potter: "Live ... so that you are the one who tells them."

Ginny motivated, run. Then Harry tells Ron, Seamus and Neville.

Harry Potter: "My friends, go back to Hogwarts and stop Draco."

Ron Weasley: "What will happen to you?"

Harry Potter: "I'll be fine, I have a plan."

Ron relies on Harry.

Ron Weasley: "Come on."

After this, Hermione, Lupine, Fleur, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Seamus try to flee ... but Harry stays.

Hermione Granger: "Hey ... and Harry?"

Everyone turns ... and they see Harry approaching the Basilisk.

Harry Potter: "Draco ... I know you hear me, whatever I've done to get you to do this, I'm sorry and a lot."

Draco, actually, if he can hear Harry.

Harry Potter: "But, do not do this ... the muggle people are innocent, they do not deserve this, you will not gain anything by killing them."

The Basilisk prepares to attack.

Harry Potter: "I'd prefer if you would take me and let's get this over with."

Draco reconsiders. The snake is no longer going to attack, Harry feels relieved, the snake turns around ... but hits Harry with the tail! sending it to fly.

Hermione Granger: "No!"

Harry falls violently to the ground, being severely injured. Hermione runs to help him. Harry tells Hermione. Harry tells Hermione.

Harry Potter: "It's over".

Hermione Granger: "No, it's not over yet."

Harry Potter: "Now, everyone is safe."

Hermione Granger: "Yes, we are".

Harry Potter: "Then, it's over."

It was his last words, Harry dies.

Hermione Granger: "No".

Everyone is baffled, especially Ginny and Lupine. After this, Draco orders the Basilisk.

Draco Malfoy: "Now, come back."

The snake turns around and leaves. Hermione cries at Harry's death.

Hermione Granger: "No".

In Hogwarts ...

Dumbledore from his glass bed, release a tear, even while asleep can witness all the events that have happened ... Harry is not the same as he was before.

Then from Hyde Park, the wand began to move. Then the words of Dumbledore are rescinded.

Albus Dumbledore: "Whoever raises this wand, if it is worthy of it ... will have the skills of Harry".

The wand comes out of where it was buried and goes flying very fast, in the distance Lupine sees it, but believing it is a dangerous object ... Hermione moves away from Harry's body.

Remus Lupine: "Come on Hermione."

Hermione Granger: "No".

At that moment the wand is about to land ... Harry takes it!

A big flash ... shudder the place, Harry is back ... Draco and the snake turn.

Neville Longbottom: "That's our friend!"

Ginny, Neville, Ron and Seamus celebrate this. Lupine, Fleur and Hermione are baffled.

Hermione Granger: "This is awesome."

The snake will attack, but a lightning strike hits him in the face and knocks him down ...

Harry is back! ... He recovered all his skills and Hogwartts uniform.

Hermione is more than impressed.


	16. Harry Potter Vs Draco Malfoy

The Basilisk is more than angry, so it attacks Harry ... but Harry defends himself by firing rays with his wand ... later.

Harry Potter: "Storm Hex!"

Harry conjures a spell to change the climate that generates a stormy sky, from which fall lightning and strong gusts of winds, which hit the snake. The serpent was spitting fire, but Harry.

Harry Potter: "Enchantment shield".

Harry protects himself with another spell ... the snake sige spits fire, but Harry advances ... then, Harry jumps ... and decapitates the Basiliski! ... the climate returns to normal. After this Harry meets with his friends.

Hermione Granger: "Wow ... ha, so that's what they wear?"

Harry Potter: "Yes, it's the uniform."

Hermione Granger: "Well, if you honor the name of magician or sorcerer".

Harry Potter: "Let's go to the location of the cup, I have to talk very seriously with Draco."

But at that moment, the Corleone family appears, threatening their weapons.

Michael Corleone: "Stop there! ... young Arthur, you were not honest with your elders".

Harry Potter: "Listen, muggle hard, you and I fight for the same cause ... the protection of your world, they can count on me as an ally, and they will return everything that was taken from Hermione".

Hermione Granger: "What they stole!"

Michael Corelone: "It was just a loan and of course he will have it back, he will need it for his research".

Lupine is surprised at this.

Harry Potter: "Hermione, do you want to see the kind of cup I was referring to?"

Hermione Granger: "Of course."

Harry invokes his broom and he and Hermione go up.

Michael Corleone: "If you allow me, I would like to ask you some questions."

But in that instant, Harry and Hermione fly away.

 **In Hogwarts ...**

More frustrated than ever, Draco opens the portal to Hogwarts to the Death Eaters and his father, Lucius.

Draco Malfoy: "Welcome to Hogwarts, father."

Lucius smiles wickedly. Draco leads his father and two more Death Eaters to where Dumbledore is. While two Death Eaters guard the cocoon where Hagrid is trapped.

 **In London...**

Everyone arrives where the Basilisk appeared.

Harry Potter: "Hagrid, use the cup."

Nothing happens.

Harry Potter: "Hagrid?"

At Hogwarts ... Hagrid can hear Harry.

Harry Potter: "Hagrid!"

The cocoon opens a crack.

Harry Potter: "Hagrid does not answer."

Seamus Finnigan: "It means we're trapped."

Harry Potter: "Hagrid! ... please, we need you".

Then, Hagrid breaks the cocoon with all his strength and frees himself. Defeat the two Death Eaters and use the cup to bring everyone back.

In London, the blue ray appears ... Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Neville prepare ... but Harry.

Harry Potter: "Hermione, I must go back to Hogwarts, but I promise ... I'll come back for you."

Hermione does not want him to leave. Harry kisses her hand, but Hermione gives Harry a passionate kiss.

Hermione Granger: "I'll wait for you".

The two look each other in the eye once more, Harry positions himself and the magicians return to Hogwarts.

 **Back at Hogwarts ...**

The magicians appear near Hagrid.

Harry Potter: "Quick, take him to the infirmary."

Neville turns off the glass, Ron and Seamus help Hagrid.

Harry Potter: "I'll take care of Draco."

In Dumbledore's room, Death Eaters enter, but Minerva McGonagall defends him, using his wand to kill a Death Eater, but she is knocked out by Lucius. Harry uses his broom to get there faster. Lucius opens Dumbledore's right eye.

Lucius Malfoy: "I do not know if you can see me or listen to me, but I hope that this is Dumbledore, so you will feel and see who killed you ...".

Lucius appears a dagger.

Lucius Malfoy: "He was the leader of the Death Eaters ... Lucius."

But at that moment a lightning bolt strikes Lucius back away from Dumbledore ... it was Draco!

Draco Malfoy: "And who will kill you, will be the best student of Hogwarts."

Lucius is baffled.

Draco Malfoy: "Avada Kedavra!"

Draco fires a bolt that murders Lucius, his own father. Minerva hug Draco.

Minerva McGonagall: "Thank you Draco, you saved Dumbledore and me."

Draco Malfoy: "I promise that the Death Eaters will pay for this."

Harry Potter: "Do not use promises disguised as lies."

Surprisingly (for them), Harry arrives and Minerva hugs him.

Minerva McGonagall: "Harry, I had not lost hope that you would return."

Draco is bewildered, Harry looks at him furiously.

Harry Potter: "Draco! ... you tell him or tell him".

Minerva McGonagall: "About what?"

Harry Potter: "About how I send the Basilisk to London, to kill my friends, my Muggle friends ... and me".

Minerva McGonagall: "Is that true?"

Draco Malfoy: "It was to respect the last order of Dumbledore."

Harry Potter: "You've always been a great liar."

Draco Malfoy: "I'm glad you came back and now with your permission, I'll kill the Death Eaters."

Draco with his wand shoots a bolt of lightning at Harry who takes him out of the castle. Then Draco goes to where the cup is and curses it with a murderous curse, the cup turns black. The Cup is fixed in the cemetery, shoots a deadly bolt that destroys everything in its path, then Harry arrives quickly because he flew with his broom.

Harry seeing the black cup.

Harry Potter: "Fuck."

Draco Malfoy: "It's too late Harry, you can not help it ... the cup will turn the Death Eaters into ashes".

Harry tries to get closer, but Draco pulls him away by shooting a lightning bolt at his chest.

The cup destroys much of the cemetery, the Death Eaters run in terror, in London this also has consequences.

Remus Lupine: "Hermione?"

Back at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter: "Why do you do it?"

Draco Malfoy: "I will provare Dumbledore, that I am a valuable student, upon waking up, he will be glad to know that I was the one who saved him and to see the dead Death Eaters, and he will become the true leader of Hogwarts."

Harry Potter: You can not kill an entire population! "

Draco Malfoy: "And why not? ... since when do you like the Death Eaters? Even you would have stained your hands with their blood."

Harry Potter: "I'm not the one I was before."

Draco Malfoy: "Me neither."

Draco hits Harry.

Draco Malfoy: "Come on, dare."

Draco hits him again.

Draco Malfoy: "If I'm honest, I never wanted the leadership ... only that they treated me as well as you."

Harry Potter: "I'm not going to fight with you, Draco."

Draco Malfoy: "Harry, we are not best friends ... much less brothers".

Harry Potter: "You're just blinded by madness, understand."

Draco Malfoy: "The truth hurts, is not it?" While you were in the muggle world ... what happened to you, now that you are weak? ... Was it a woman? "

Harry does not say anything, but this was enough for Draco.

Draco Mafloy: "So that was it, then when I finish with you, I will visit you personally."

This made Harry angry, both shoot a beam of their wands ... the lightning strikes causing a slight explision, later Harry tackles Draco and both begin to fight. Using both his wands to invoke spells and mixed martial arts skills is a very close combat. Then both move away from the cup (which is overloaded) ... in that moment Draco summons several clones of himself to confuse Harry, but Harry summons a dazzling light from his wand, disabling the clones and knocking down Draco.

Harry Potter: "Enough!"

Harry places his wand on Draco so he can not get up, as the cup is in Hagrid's cabin ... Harry is approaching ... but the cup is so overloaded that it does not allow him to enter. Draco laughs.

Draco Malfoy: "It's a pity for you, not being able to do anything, for the innocents who will die today, or for your power without equal".

With no other choice, Harry takes his wand and fires a destructive spell at Hagrid's house ... Dumbledore wakes up.

Harry sige shooting, the house is slowly destroyed.

Draco Malfoy: Harry, what are you doing? "

Harry ignores him and keeps shooting.

Draco Malfoy: "If you destroy the cup, you will not return with it!"

Harry continues firing, Draco runs to stop him.

Harry Potter: "Sorry, Hermione, I'm sorry."

Harry fires a last ray, so powerful that he sends Harry and Draco flying ... the house and the glass sink into a black hole, just when Harry and Draco are going to fall, they are saved by Dumbledore! ... Dumbledore He grabs Harry's foot and Harry holds Draco's hand.

Draco Malfoy: "I could have done it Dumbledore! ... for you! ... for us!".

Albus Dumbledore: "No Draco."

This disappoints Draco, who with his gaze says it all, tries to let go.

Harry Potter: "Draco, do not do it."

Draco is released!

Harry Potter: "No!"

Draco falls into the black hole that disappears.

Albus Dumbledore: "No".

Harry can not believe it.


	17. Epilogue

**In London...**

Lupine, Hermione and Fleur note that the sky and the climate return to normal. But there are no signs of Harry coming back.

Fleur Delacour: "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Remus Lupine: "He left."

Fleur and Remus retire, but Hermione still remains, because she still maintains hope that Harry appears ... but after several minutes, she also retires, sad.

 **In Hogwarts ...**

Everyone is gathered in the main dining room, where Dumbledore says a few words.

Albus Dumbledore: "Well, dear students ... this was not the best year for Howgarts ... academically speaking, but I certainly think we all learned something ... I am pleased to announce that a new and renewed ... has been admitted back at Hogwarts. "

Everyone applauds this.

Albus Dumbledore: "We had a very important loss, but even so, good times keep coming".

Again everyone applauds and begins an exquisite feast. Everyone is there celebrating, Neville, Seamus, Ron, Ginny, Minerva. But Harry is not very happy, just walk, Ginny observes this. Harry shakes Minerva's hand and then continues walking. Ginny approaches Minerva.

Ginny Weasley: "Professor, I'm very sorry about Harry."

Minerva consoles herself in Ginny.

Minerva McGonagall: "What's the matter?"

Ginny Weasley: "He cries for Draco's death ... and he misses the Muggle girl ... it seems to hit him a lot".

Harry meets Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore: "I admit, that now you will be a wise and mature leader".

Harry Potter: "I think never open a leader more wise than you or a better surrogate father."

Albus is moved.

Harry Potter: "I still have a lot to learn, I know, when that day comes you are proud of me."

Albus Dumbledore: "Harry, that happened."

Dumbledore hugs Harry. Later Harry visits Hagrid.

Harry Potter: "I'm sorry for your Hagrid house."

Hagrid laughs.

Rubeus Hagrid: "It's nothing Harry, now I can do a remodeling, even build a barn."

Harry smiles.

Harry Potter: "So, the entrance to the Muggle world, does not exist anymore?".

Rubeus Hagrid: "There is always hope".

Harry Potter: "Can you see her?"

Rubeus Hagrid: "That's right".

In London..

Remus Lupine: "Pack your equipment, we're leaving in fifteen, Fleur, you've already found the data of the Corleone family."

Fleur Delacour: "Claro".

Harry Potter (voice off): "How is Hermione?"

Remus Lupine: "Come on Hermione."

Rubeus Hagrid (voice off): "He's looking for the way, to find you."

Hermione smiles.

Later Harry looks at the sky ... and also smiles.

 **Harry Potter will return in The Ruthless.**

 **\- Bonus Extra-**

Remus Lupine enters an Italian casino, where there are agents and members of the Corleone family. He is a little nervous, then Lupine sits at a table, when a man appears in the shadows.

Man in the shadows: "Professor Remus Lupine."

Remus Lupine: "I suppose you are the man behind all this, it was about time someone answered me, I thought they would kill me."

Remus laughs, the mysterious man reveals his identity ... Vito Corleone! ... Lupine's smile disappears. Vito sits at the table with Lupine.

Vito Corleone: "Let's talk about business, I knew what happened in London, your work has impressed me".

Remus Lupine: "The theory of other worlds or dimensions, this goes much more there is".

Vito pulls out a briefcase.

Vito Corleone: "Since time immemorial, magic and science have been fought ... but historically ... you must in time, they coincide in taking us to the same point".

Vito opens the briefcase and shows Lupine ... the philosopher's stone!

Remus Lupine: "What is this?"

Vito Corleone: "Professor, if you help us discover what it is".

In a reflection of a casino machine appears ... no one else or anyone but ... Draco!

Draco Malfoy: "I say you could have a look at it."

Remus Lupine: "I say I could have a look."


End file.
